ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Coinbiter Cjaknokk
Ran into this NM while running to do the "Purple the New Black" bcnm fight just a few minutes ago. Almost certain the NM is a Drk but not 100%... It is true sight had sneak and invis up and it agro'd thru both.. Opened with a Shoulder Charge that did a nice chunk of dmg then imediately used Absorb: TP. So Am just assuming its a drk.. Practicly one shotted me so wasn't able to get a screen shot of it.. Was up when running thru so not sure on pop contions either. Sorry if the page doesn't look the best first time makeing one... So please edit it to make it look better thanks. --Kohki 04:44, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Hopped onto a random raid that was hitting up some of the new NMs to see what we could take out without any immediate strat. By the time we got to this guy, we were down about 6 members and were making do with a 62-75 random assortment. Two paladins, Two Red mages, Two Summoners, A Puppetmaster, a Ranger and a White Mage is all I can remember, and some assorted DD. Truesight confirmed. DRK confirmed, maybe DRK/RNG or DRK/THF, unsure. Casts Absorb-TP roughly every 30-45 seconds and immediatly follows with a short range AoE Shoulder Slam. Damage seems to range based on closeness to the mob during the slam. I got hit for about 650 through stoneskin at a distance while the other Red got hit for 1100 through Stoneskin while right beside the NM. Didnt notice any other attacks beyond melee, someone commented they'd been shot by ranged. Does not seem to have a lot of HP and Im sure we would've killed him easily if we'd picked a diffrent location to kite and kill. We had him just behind one of the little houses at a corner and being unable to move him out of cramped quarters to spread out is what ultimatly killed everyone. Keep your tanks topped off and nuke the heck out of him for an easy kill, I'd wager. Too bad everyone bailed before we could try again. Kiting back to G-8 where the path is wider and nothing seems to spawn was my idea, but had no time to attempt execution. --TheLetterD 21:11, 10 September 2008 (UTC) I have put a tag on Shoulder Tackle going through shadows, it only took two for me some times, some times 3. FFXI-Tyr 01:42, 27 September 2008 (UTC) -----Removed all information regarding this NM being "partied" with other mobs and kiting tactics, because they were either incorrect or unhelpful or speculative. The mob is not partied with other mobs here, there are just a lot of mobs in the area and they link easily. Testimonials :*Soloable by a BST/NIN using pet build and Skadi feet. Pull using the local tiger to the river and proceed to kill with your pugils. :*Duoable by a RDM/NIN and a SCH/NIN using Movement Speed+12%, strategy was a Death pull (agro the whole area to clear the way) by the SCH from F-6 to the safe :*Soloable by a RDM/NIN by sac pulling, kiting weakened for 5 minutes along (G-8), and DoT kiting the rest, but it takes a good 2 hours (crimson legs needed, af2 body helps a lot). :*Can be killed by 2+ BSTs (/nin + /whm when I fought) with some difficulty. He hits very hard, pets will not last long. Have to make sure to leave pets before death. Fight took about and hour, fight/heeled to south river, leave/charm to lose massive train, and threw pugs and tigers at it. Had to kite him to west river mid fight when pug population ran low @ south river. Crimsonclear157 07:01, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :* Duoable by a RDM/NIN and a PLD/NIN. Pld has Crimson Cuisses. Pld pulls Coinbiter and possibly sac pulls. Movement speed + gear can lose the aggro of the lesser orcs. Pld kites along the west river. Rdm applies DoT and avoids drawing hate. When turning in the river, turn in wider areas and run as far from the NM as possible. An annoying but fairly simple fight. Takes about an hour. :*Trio Beastmaster. Fought near the (F-8) Bridge. Throw pet at it. If needed person with hate can kite easy. till BST get pet back on it. DO NOT LEt PETS DIE. 1 Pet Death is ok from time to time. 2+ pet Death and you will fall into trouble.Juiliet :* Duoable by 2 75 BST/WHM with a lot of skill. Pet Death is something that must be avoided at all costs. Kept at least Stoneskin up at all time, blink when possible. :* CONFIRMED: If the person that has hate runs out of range of Coinbiter's TP move, he will perform it on the next available person in range, regardless of who's on top of the hate list. Not "resistant to dark elemental spells" I had no trouble at all landing aspirs, drains, blind, elemental debuffs, and nukes. He appeared to take slightly less damage than I expected, but not dramatically do. He may have high INT, or MDB, or -MDT, or a combination. He is not resistant.--VxSote 02:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC)